Justice
by A.R.D. Guillaume
Summary: Sirius est en proie à une grande inquiétude en cette soirée d'Halloween : sans aucune nouvelle depuis plusieurs jours, il se résout alors à aller prendre des nouvelles de son ami, Peter Pettigrow, Gardien du Secret. En arrivant, il découvre que celui-ci a disparu. Cependant, en fouillant la cachette, le Maraudeur réalise qu'il s'agit plus d'une fuite qu'autre chose.


Justice

La nuit était fraiche, l'atmosphère légèrement humide à cause de l'averse tombée en fin de journée. La Lune perçait le ciel morcelé de nuages. Dans la rue, les enfants allaient de porte en porte pour réclamer des friandises. Les voisins étaient sortis avec leur petite fille de deux ans déguisée en renard, à l'effigie d'un dessin-animé sorti quelques jours plus tôt. Les rires des enfants venaient alléger l'atmosphère pesante de son appartement. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Sirius était inquiet.

Cela faisait désormais à peine trois mois que James et Lily étaient installés à Godric's Hollow, et pourtant la menace semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus. Après réflexion, Sirius avait suggéré de choisir Peter comme Gardien du Secret et James avait acquiescé. Lily s'était montrée au départ plus réticente, mais avait fini par accepter : l'espion ne se douterait jamais que Peter était le Gardien.

Sirius n'était pas inconscient non plus. Peter n'avait jamais été extraordinairement courageux – même s'il avait accepté sans hésiter l'honneur qui lui était fait malgré les risques – ni un grand duelliste. Tout comme les Potter, il fallait le cacher dans un endroit sûr où ni Voldemort ni aucun de ses sbires ne le débusqueraient. C'était Sirius qui s'était occupé de tout : une fois le Fidelitas posé, il avait pris Peter avec lui et l'avait installé dans une planque à la périphérie de Manchester. La grande ville lui conférerait une meilleure protection que n'importe quel sortilège. Tout était en place et pour le moment, rien ne s'était passé depuis.

Pourtant, Sirius sentait sans cesse ses tripes se broyer dans tous les sens face à la peur perpétuelle dans laquelle il vivait. Lui-même devant jouer le rôle de leurre, il aurait été imprudent d'agir au grand jour. Il vivait caché dans un vieil appartement en plein Londres moldu. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Rémus, mais il savait que celui-ci vivait reclus quelque part et ne se montrait presque jamais. Dumbledore laissait entendre qu'il effectuait des missions pour le compte de l'Ordre. Sirius, lui, le suspectait de rendre ses rapports aux Mangemorts.

Cela lui faisait terriblement mal de l'admettre. C'était la seule option. Dumbledore avait assuré aux Potter que Voldemort les recherchait spécifiquement. L'éminent directeur de Poudlard le tenait d'un espion qu'il avait au sein des Mangemorts. Il taisait son nom, pour d'évidentes raisons. Ce même espion avait affirmé plus tard que Voldemort avait lui-même réussi à infiltrer un espion au sein de l'entourage des Potter. Pour Sirius, c'était l'évidence même : c'était Rémus l'espion. Ou le double-agent. Dumbledore l'avait envoyé dans une horde de loups-garous afin d'obtenir des informations. Au cours de sa mission, le lycanthrope avait réussi à atteindre le cercle des Mangemorts et avait changé sa baguette d'épaule. Désormais, il espionnait pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres et détournait les soupçons en dévoilant l'existence d'un espion au sein de l'Ordre. C'était ingénieux.

Malheureusement, Sirius n'avait pas de preuve à amener à Dumbledore, qui avait catégoriquement refusé d'affirmer ou d'infirmer sa théorie. Selon le vieux sage, s'il rejetait à chaque fois les propositions du jeune homme, celui-ci finirait tôt ou tard par découvrir l'espion. Or, il avait donné sa parole que nul ne saurait. Sirius devait donc se contenter de ses divagations qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur. L'ignorance était pire que la vérité. L'inconnu terrorisait Sirius plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre : _le territoire qu'il contrôle n'est pas vaste, bien qu'on n'en puisse déterminer les limites exactes_. L'angoisse permanente avait cette faculté de vous entraver à chaque instant, dans vos moindres décisions, dans vos moindres actes.

Un dernier malaise mettait une touche finale au tableau des sentiments de Sirius. Il était sans nouvelles de Peter depuis trop longtemps. Le consensus voulait que les deux amis se contactent une fois par semaine pour s'assurer que l'un et l'autre se portaient à merveille. Peter avait deux jours de retard. Sirius s'était renseigné auprès du voisinage : la poste moldue n'avait connu aucun problème ces derniers jours. Depuis, Sirius se morfondait en faisant les cents pas dans son salon pratiquement vide, à l'exception d'un canapé défraichi et d'une table bancale. Le doute le prenait à la gorge.

Il pouvait être arrivé quelque chose à Peter, c'était une possibilité. Cependant, il pouvait simplement s'agir d'un contretemps quelconque avec lequel Queudver pouvait très bien s'en sortir. Il avait peut-être repéré une surveillance, un individu suspect, et ne voulait pas se trahir. Traverser la moitié du pays pour s'en rendre compte aurait de quoi confirmer les soupçons d'éventuels observateurs et griller Peter par la même occasion. C'était aussi peut-être un piège visant à l'attirer afin de lui soutirer le Secret. Si c'était le cas, Peter ne courait aucun risque tant qu'il ne se montrait pas. Si Peter n'était pas menacé directement, il ne dirait rien, d'autant plus si cela pouvait attirer Sirius à l'extérieur. Enfin, se trahir ici reviendrait à devoir abandonner sa planque. Si c'était pour une fausse alerte, ce serait cher payé pour rien.

Il ne voulait pas non plus contacter Dumbledore pour le prévenir, car cela reviendrait à le mettre dans le secret lui aussi. Or, Sirius avait la désagréable impression que s'il mettait Dumbledore au courant, celui-ci en informerait son espion afin que ce dernier s'assure de tenir Voldemort sur la mauvaise piste. Cependant, si le jeune homme avait raison, l'espion n'était autre que Rémus et il travaillait pour les Mangemorts. L'informer que Peter était le Gardien du Secret, ce serait signer l'acte de décès de quatre personnes.

Il se trouvait dans une voie sans issue, et cela le tourmentait plus que tout.

Sirius ne tint plus. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il en allait de la sécurité de James, Lily et Harry. Il devait savoir. Peter avait deux jours de retard, et ce n'était pas bon signe. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il enfila sa longue cape de voyage et sortit en trombe dans le petit jardin à l'arrière de l'immeuble où il vivait. C'était là qu'il rangeait sa moto, le seul moyen à sa disposition de voyager sans être détecté tout en déjouant les éventuels sortilèges antitransplanage des Mangemorts. Il enfourcha le véhicule à deux roues et démarra dans un tourbillon de feuilles mortes, le moteur rugissant. Il ne pouvait pas décoller en pleine ville, il se dirigea alors aussi vite qu'il put vers la banlieue de Londres. Les rues étaient pratiquement vides à cette heure-ci de la nuit, si bien qu'il ne lui fallût que quelques minutes pour atteindre un espace suffisamment dégagé pour pouvoir décoller sans être vu.

Une fois dissimulé dans le ciel étoilé, il mit cap au nord-ouest et fit vrombir les pistons, ne laissant qu'une gerbe de flammes derrière lui. Même en poussant l'engin à fond, il lui fallut un peu plus d'une heure pour arriver à la planque de Peter. Il parcourut les derniers kilomètres au sol, ralentissant à peine. Il avait déjà eu des problèmes avec la police moldue du temps où il faisait les quatre cents coups avec James, il saurait s'en défaire à nouveau. Il eut une rapide pensée pour le dernier qu'il avait croisé, se demandant s'il avait appelé son enfant Elvendork.

*Sirius arriva cependant devant la planque de Peter sans croiser âme qui vive. Lorsqu'il immobilisa enfin sa moto, aucun sortilège ne fondit sur lui, aucun cri de rassemblement ne rompit le calme de la petite rue de banlieue. L'hypothèse du piège devenait de moins en moins probable, à moins que ce soit pour plus tard. Sa baguette prête à servir, il franchit le seuil de l'immeuble où créchait Peter depuis l'été dernier. Il monta les marches toujours aussi grinçantes jusqu'au cinquième étage. Il ne croisa personne, ne détecta aucune nasse prête à se refermer sur lui. Rien. Des sons provenaient des portes branlantes sur les paliers, mais uniquement des bruits de la vie quotidienne.

Il arriva devant la porte, à peine entrouverte. Sirius la poussa légèrement dans un infime crissement. Il s'avança lentement dans l'appartement plongé dans l'obscurité, sur ses gardes, prêt à réagir au premier signe d'embuscade.

« Queudver ! appela-t-il. Queudver ? répéta-t-il devant l'absence de réponse. Peter, t'es là ? Répond, c'est moi, Sirius. Ton message a deux jours de retard… »

Toujours pas de réponse. C'était mauvais signe. En marchant à travers ce qui devait être le salon, Sirius cogna dans quelque chose qui se renversa dans un immense fracas. Sursautant, il lança un sortilège de Stupéfixion dans la direction d'où venait le bruit. Cependant, l'imperturbabilité demeurait maîtresse des lieux. Sirius se relâcha légèrement. De toute évidence, il n'y avait personne dans l'appartement. Ce qui était à la fois bon et mauvais. D'un coup de baguette magique, il alluma les différentes lumières de la pièce, confirmant la solitude des lieux. Il fit un rapide tour de l'appartement, au cas où Peter était trop terrifié ou inconscient pour lui répondre, mais ne le trouva nulle part. Par acquis de confiance, il lança un Hominum revelio, qui ne fit que corroborer sa première impression.

Peter n'était plus là.

Il avait donc été enlevé par quelqu'un. Le but et le commanditaire étaient faciles à deviner, rester à trouver la localité. Les ravisseurs avaient-ils laissé un indice sur place pouvant aider Sirius à retrouver Peter ? Chaque minute de perdue pouvait s'avérer fatale pour quiconque. Sirius commença à jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui afin de repérer un détail crucial. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que quelque chose ne collait pas dans le panorama du salon. Il fit le tour une nouvelle fois de la planque, et entérina une fois de plus sa première impression : il n'y avait aucun signe de lutte.

Mis à part le vivarium brisé de Rango – le varan de Mac Rae qu'avait offert Mrs Pettigrow à son fils en félicitation de ses ASPIC – que Sirius avait renversé, tout était parfaitement en ordre. Il sentit une vaste inquiétude monter du fond de ses entrailles avant de se diffuser à travers tout son organisme. Inconsciemment, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, sa respiration se fit plus haletante. L'animal de compagnie ne semblait pas être dans l'appartement, lui qui avait l'habitude de venir vous réclamer à manger dès qu'il en avait la possibilité. La cuisine dévoilait les reliefs d'un repas récent, tout au plus le dîner de la veille.

Dans le salon, il ne manquait pour ainsi dire presque rien, mais lorsque Sirius retourna pour la troisième fois dans la chambre, il ne put que constater que les armoires et les tiroirs étaient vides. Sirius retourna dans le salon. Il devenait de plus en plus évident que Peter n'avait pas été enlevé. Il avait _fui_. L'appréhension le gagna de plus en plus, un très mauvais pressentiment lui venait avec plus de netteté que jamais.

Il sortit à la hâte, dévala les escaliers et moins d'une demi-minute plus tard démarra sa moto. Il n'attendit pas d'être sorti de la banlieue pour décoller précipitamment, fonçant à en faire gémir le moteur. Malgré tout, il lui fallut près de trois-quarts d'heure pour parvenir à destination. Avant même d'arriver, il freina inconsciemment, en voyant les minces volutes de fumée s'élever dans le ciel. Un cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsqu'il atterrit juste devant le portillon.

Sirius s'effondra devant les décombres de la demeure à Godric's Hollow. La maison qu'il avait toujours imaginée accueillante, colorée, pleine de vie, n'était qu'un amas de ruines fumantes. Les habitations aux alentours n'avaient subi aucun dommage, il n'y avait personne dans les rues, aux fenêtres. Tout n'était que silence et désespoir. Il avait échoué. Ils étaient morts. James. Lily. Harry. Disparus. Envolés, pour toujours. Plus jamais il ne verrait le si beau sourire de son amie, un sourire toujours empli de joie qui avait la faculté de vous donner le courage pour affronter vos pires cauchemars. Plus jamais il n'entendrait le rire de son frère après une de ses blagues, un rire qui avait la faculté de vous faire oublier tous vos soucis dans les moments les plus sombres. Plus jamais il ne tiendrait…

« Qu'ai-je fait ? demanda-t-il à haute voix. Que vous-ai-je fait ? _On vous a confiés à moi, voilà tout_, et moi j'ai tout foutu en l'air. Pardonnez-moi. »

Quelque chose bougea dans les gravats. Une silhouette immense, gigantesque, jaillit de la demeure dévastée. Sirius sentit au fond de lui comme un danger, mais il était trop effondré pour pouvoir réagir et se préparer au combat. Il ne voulait que mourir pour les rejoindre dans les limbes et rester avec eux pour l'éternité. Vivre sans eux était au-delà de ses forces, de ses capacités. La silhouette sortit de l'ombre, tenant quelque chose dans ses mains. Un bruit parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de Sirius. Un bruit qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre. Un bruit reconnaissable entre mille : les braillements d'un bébé. Le jeune homme se précipita vers la silhouette qui, au clair de Lune, se révéla être Hagrid.

« Sirius ? s'étonna le demi-géant. Que fais-tu là ?

— Je… j'ai appris la nouvelle. C'est vrai ?

— Oui, répondit sombrement le garde-chasse au bord des larmes. Je ne voulais pas… mais Dumbledore a dit de… et j'ai obéi à…

— James ? Lily ?

— Je suis désolé, Sirius. »

Son ultime espoir s'envola définitivement. Il savait que c'était inutile, il l'avait senti depuis le début. Dès le moment où, dans sa planque, il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas normalement, qu'il y avait un lézard.

« Et Harry ?

— Il n'a rien, répondit Hagrid. Juste cette cicatrice bizarre sur le front. Dumbledore m'a rien dit dessus.

— _Donne-moi Harry, Hagrid_, demande-t-il, _je suis son parrain, je m'occuperai de lui_.

— Non, affirma sèchement le demi-géant, Dumbledore a dit que Harry devait être confié à sa tante et à son oncle.

— La sœur de Lily ? Elle la déteste, elle n'accueillerait jamais son fils !

— Dumbledore a été très clair. »

Sirius essaya de croiser le regard du nourrisson, mais celui-ci braillait de plus belle. Il se tourna vers le garde-chasse.

« Je peux le tenir un moment, s'il te plait. Juste une dernière fois ?

— Euh…d'accord. Mais pas longtemps, Dumbledore m'attend à Little Winging. »

*Le jeune homme effondré de chagrin prit délicatement le tas de couverture et essaya de calmer les pleurs en le berçant lentement dans ses bras.

« _C'est la fin_, lui expliqua-t-il. La fin de tout Harry, et mon cœur explose. _Retiens ton souffle et compte jusqu'à dix_, tu seras alors dans un monde inconnu. _Sens la Terre bouger et puis entends mon cœur exploser à nouveau. Car c'est la fin. Je me suis noyé_ dans le doute depuis des années. Je n'ai toujours voulu que votre bonheur, votre sécurité, _et j'ai rêvé de cet instant_ où nous vivrions en paix et en harmonie. Tes parents m'ont fait un grand honneur en me désignant comme ton parrain. _Plus que dû, j'ai une dette envers eux_, pour ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi.

« La vie n'est malheureusement pas si facile. Le sort en a décidé autrement. _Balayé au loin, on m'enlève_ la seule chose qui donnait à la vie sa raison d'être. Alors écoute-moi bien Harry. _Laisse le ciel s'écrouler, lorsqu'il s'effondrera. Nous nous tiendrons bien droits. Nous y ferons face ensemble_, chacun de notre côté. Tu m'as compris ? _Laisse le ciel s'écrouler, lorsqu'il s'effondrera. Nous nous tiendrons bien droits. Et nous y ferons face ensemble, lors de la chute du ciel_. Ce ne sera pas toujours facile, mais ensemble nous y parviendrons.

« _La chute du ciel est là où tout a commencé_. C'est là que nous nous retrouverons, je te le promets. Cela te paraîtra _à un millier de kilomètres de distance, complètement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre._ Tu reconnaîtras facilement le moment : _c'est là où les mondes entrent en collision et où les jours sont sombres_. C'est là qu'on se retrouvera. Tu ne me verras pas, mais je serai là. _Tu peux noter mon numéro_ d'appartement_, tu peux prendre mon nom mais tu n'auras jamais mon cœur_. Celui-ci n'aura de cesse d'exister tant que je n'aurai pas payé ma dette envers tes parents.

« N'oublie pas, Harry : _laisse le ciel s'écrouler, lorsqu'il s'effondrera. Nous nous tiendrons bien droits. Nous y ferons face ensemble_. _Laisse le ciel s'écrouler, lorsqu'il s'effondrera. Nous nous tiendrons bien droits. Et nous y ferons face ensemble, lors de la chute du ciel_. Je veillerai sur toi, jour et nuit où que tu sois. _Là où tu vas, je vais ce que tu vois, je le vois_. James, _je sais que je ne serai_ plus _jamais vraiment moi-même_ à présent, mais je respecterai ma promesse, je te le promets. Lily, la vie ne sera plus la même _sans la sécurité de tes bras aimants qui me protègent_, mais je resterai fort pour protéger Harry, je te le promets. _Mets ta main dans la mienne_, Harry, et _nous nous tiendrons bien droits_.

« _Laisse le ciel s'écrouler, lorsqu'il s'effondrera. Nous nous tiendrons bien droits. Nous y ferons face ensemble. Laisse le ciel s'écrouler, lorsqu'il s'effondrera. Nous nous tiendrons bien droits. Et nous y ferons face ensemble. Lors de la chute du ciel. Laisse le ciel s'écrouler. Nous nous tiendrons bien droits. Lors de la chute du ciel._ »

Harry s'était calmé. Il regardait Sirius du même regard émeraude que Lily : un regard plein d'amour.

Il était évident que le nourrisson n'avait pas encore compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Personne sans doute ne le comprendrait jamais vraiment. Pour Sirius, c'était simplement un acte cruel et gratuit dans lequel deux de ses meilleurs amis avaient péri, laissant derrière eux leur enfant sans défense.

« Je dois le prendre, Sirius, insista alors Hagrid.

— Hein ? Oh oui, oui. Bien sûr. Assure-toi qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

— Dumbledore me fait confiance, rétorqua le demi-géant comme s'il se sentait vexé.

— Je sais, je sais. Juste que… Il est tout ce qu'il reste d'eux.

— Il ne lui arrivera rien, je te le promets.

— Prends ma moto, tu iras plus vite et ce sera plus sûr pour lui.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Prends-la, s'obstina le jeune homme dévasté. _Je n'en aurai plus besoin, maintenant_. »

Le garde-chasse hésita quelques secondes, regardant alternativement la moto au milieu de la rue, le bébé silencieux et Sirius. Il sembla finalement se décider et enfourcha la bécane. Après un dernier regard en arrière, il démarra dans un bruit assourdissant avant de disparaître rapidement dans la nuit. Sirius resta devant le portillon de longues minutes, à fixer le ciel étoilé dans le silence nocturne de Godric's Hollow. Pas un bruissement de feuille, pas un chat errant coursant un campagnol, pas un ivrogne tardif tentant de regagner son domicile. Le plus grand silence, comme si le monde s'était soudain arrêté pour ne laisser place qu'au cataclysme qui avait touché la maison au bout de la petite rue transversale. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas, restant debout pour passer les dernières heures qu'il pouvait avec James et Lily.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut trop court, la Lune disparut derrière l'horizon et l'aube commença à poindre ses premiers rayons orange. Les étoiles s'éteignirent une à une, le ciel se teinta de rose. Au loin, Sirius perçut l'activité du village débuter lentement, mais il reconnut surtout le bruit caractéristique du transplanage. Le temps imparti était écoulé, il devait partir. Après un dernier regard vers la maison des Potter, il se concentra du mieux qu'il pût et disparut dans un léger pop. Au même moment les hommes du Ministère et la presse investirent le village pour découvrir l'incroyable nouvelle : Lord Voldemort était vaincu.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Sirius arriva dans sa planque du centre de Londres. La rue était déserte, les décorations d'Halloween se balançant paresseusement au grès du vent. Il monta rapidement les escaliers menant au second étage. Les Granger, le couple voisin, semblaient être déjà réveillés. Leur petite fille ne faisait pas encore ses nuits, réveillant encore ses parents – et Sirius – de temps à autre et leur cabinet de dentistes ouvrait tôt. Le jeune homme se glissa silencieusement dans son appartement et s'enferma à double-tour. Le chagrin le prenait toujours à la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer ou même de réfléchir normalement. Or, il devait agir, et agir vite. Il balaya son salon d'un simple regard et constata avec calme qu'il pouvait partir à tout moment.

*S'il avait promis avec Harry qu'il le protégerait, il ne pouvait pas le faire dans l'immédiat. Il était important auparavant de prévenir Dumbledore de ce qui s'était passé. Pour cela, il devait impérativement mettre la main sur Peter. Ce misérable petit rat les avait tous pris de court. Celui que personne n'aurait suspecté d'être l'espion de Voldemort s'était avéré celui qui avait porté le coup fatal à James et Lily. Le chagrin fit peu à peu place à un sentiment de profond désarroi. La culpabilité le terrassa comme jamais. Il s'effondra à genoux, les mains couvrant son visage pour masquer vainement ses sanglots. C'est _lui_ qui avait choisi Peter. _Lui_ qui avait poussé James, dans un ultime coup de bluff, à le choisir pour être le Gardien du Secret et duper Voldemort. Même Dumbledore ignorait ce détail.

Le monde de Sirius se fissurait de part en part, et il n'arrivait pas à colmater les failles. Dehors, le soleil s'était déjà bien levé, mais tout ce que voyait Sirius était teinté de rouge sang, d'indigo. Les formes autour de lui semblaient se mouvoir comme si elles étaient habitées d'une volonté propre. Les sons provenant des appartements voisins ou de la rue étaient travestis au point de lui paraître irréels. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Pourtant, au fond de son être, il sentit un feu bouillir avec de plus en plus de vigueur, consumant tous ses sentiments. La souffrance que cela lui infligea fut si pénétrante qu'il s'affala au sol, hurlant de douleur. Il essaya de lutter, mais tout ce qu'il réussit ne fut qu'attiser le brasier. Plus il résistait, plus les flammes le dévoraient.

Lentement, tout partit en fumée : son chagrin, sa souffrance, sa culpabilité, sa joie, ses doutes, ses projets, ses promesses. Tout se volatilisa dans les méandres du destin. Lorsque le foyer se calma enfin, Sirius reposait haletant au sol. De nouveau le silence et l'obscurité absolus. Il se redressa avec précaution, ses membres tremblants. Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau debout, un léger vertige lui fit tourner la tête, mais se reprit rapidement. Après une grande inspiration, il ouvrit les yeux. Le rouge sang et l'indigo avaient fait place à des teintes chiadées, presque criardes. Les objets avaient cessé de bouger pour adopter des formes surréalistes, les rendant presque méconnaissables. Une seule chose habitait le jeune homme.

La justice.

Pour que justice soit rendue, il devait retrouver Queudver et le tuer. C'était le deal. On ne trahissait pas les Maraudeurs. Il devait le trouver avant qu'il ne disparaisse définitivement. Ce qu'il allait s'empresser de faire, maintenant que son Maître avait été réduit en cendres. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait pas venir du côté de l'Ordre ou même du Ministère, car Sirius savait. Il connaissait la vérité, et il était vivant. Il devait être le seul à savoir. Le seul capable de rétablir la justice. Il n'avait pas le temps d'aller chercher Rémus, le traître pouvait disparaître à tout moment. Depuis combien de temps avait-il brisé le Secret ? Tout au plus vingt-quatre heures. Voldemort n'aurait jamais attendu bien longtemps pour frapper. Sirius attrapa le seul artefact dont il avait besoin et transplana devant le Chaudron Baveur.

Il resta dans la rue, côté Moldu, à épier l'entrée du bar pendant toute la fin de l'après-midi sans que rien ne se produise. Tous les sorciers paraissaient surexcités – certains l'accolèrent sans le reconnaître – et au comble du bonheur. Pourtant, Sirius n'arrivait pas à partager leur joie, sa vendetta occultait tout le reste. Aucun signe du rat, sous quelques formes que ce fût. Sirius savait que ça ne servait à rien d'aller s'assurer que Harry allait bien. Peter ne soupçonnerait jamais que l'enfant fût envoyé chez son oncle et sa tante. Tous les Maraudeurs savaient que la sœur et le beau-frère de Lily avaient les sorciers en horreur. Alors que le soleil commençait à décliner, Sirius décida de quitter sa planque.

Peter devait sans doute éviter les coins sorciers. Il devait s'attendre à être pourchassé. Sirius sortit de sa poche le bout de robe de sorcier qu'il avait arraché plus tôt. C'était son dernier atout, la seule façon de repérer le traître. Au détour d'une ruelle vide, il se transforma en chien et renifla le tissu. Il reconnut immédiatement l'odeur de son ancien ami. Lorsqu'il sortit dans la rue, les passants lui lancèrent des regards ahuris, mais il les ignora et se contenta de flairer l'atmosphère à la recherche de la fragrance qui le conduirait jusqu'à sa cible. Il tourna plusieurs fois autour du Chaudron Baveur, puis s'éloigna petit à petit en faisant des cercles de plus en plus larges. La nuit commençait à tomber, la foule se faisant de plus en plus clairsemée.

Si Queudver évitait les lieux magiques, il devait néanmoins s'en tenir suffisamment près pour se tenir informé des évolutions. Il devait sans doute planifier sa fuite. Pendant toute la nuit, alors qu'il humait l'atmosphère putride londonienne, Sirius tenta de réfléchir à tous les plans que Peter pourrait prévoir pour sa fuite et comment les contrer. Sirius s'arrêta soudainement, les oreilles et la queue dressée. Il venait de percevoir une infime trace d'odeur du côté de Trafalgar Square. Il n'y croyait presque plus. Les premiers signes d'une nouvelle aube étaient même apparus loin à l'est. Sirius remonta la piste lentement, s'assurant de ne pas le perdre. Plus la piste se renforçait, plus l'excitation le gagnait. Autour de lui, les couleurs se firent davantage tapageuses, les formes plus kafkaïennes que jamais. Tout autour de lui semblait se fondre autour d'un fin nuage qui se déplaçait selon le cours du vent. L'effluve se fit de plus en plus intense lorsque soudain, il le vit.

Le chien noir se mit immédiatement en route à la poursuite du traître. Il le suivit quelques minutes, tandis que l'activité matinale de Londres prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Queudver lança un coup d'œil derrière au détour de Bedfordburry et le repéra immédiatement. Il se tétanisa quelques instants, le visage figé dans une expression de terreur soudaine, alors que Sirius avançait vers lui d'un pas déterminé. Alors qu'il aurait pu arriver sur lui d'un bond, Peter prit ses jambes à son coup et disparu dans une petite rue sur la droite. Sirius se lança à sa poursuite, reprenant sa forme humaine. Lorsqu'il arriva au-devant de la rue, il remarqua que c'était un cul de sac. Peter chercha une issue, sans succès. Il était pris au piège. Sirius savoura ce moment de puissance. Il avait réussi à mettre la main sur Peter. La justice serait rendue. James et Lily seraient vengés. Sirius pourrait vivre avec Harry. Son sang bouillonnait d'excitation.

Pour la première fois depuis la veille, sa vision redevint normale : il nota tous les détails, les photographia et les enfouit dans sa mémoire. Les fleurs aux balcons, les volets entrouverts, un paquet de bonbons vide se laissant porter par le vent, la sueur qui perlait du front de Peter, la panique qui emplissait son regard, la terreur qui faisait trembler ses membres. Lorsqu'il se retourna et fit face à Sirius, la lueur de ses yeux les faisait paraître plus que jamais semblable à ceux d'un rat pris au piège. Il était pitoyable. Il tenait encore un sac élimé, et son varan, reconnaissable à sa couleur bleue et sa longue queue préhensible, trônait sur son épaule, tremblant presque encore plus que son propriétaire. Sirius avança lentement, sa baguette le long du corps. Il avait du mal à contenir son excitation. Il avait réussi.

« C'est fini Peter. Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper. Si tu fais mine de transplaner, je te tue sur-le-champ mais si tu coopères, on pourra laisser le Ministère décider de ton sort. »

Un long silence, seulement entrecoupé par l'activité de la rue derrière lui, emplit l'atmosphère. Les deux hommes se regardèrent intensément, l'un déterminé, l'autre terrifié. Des passants s'étaient arrêtés pour observer la scène digne d'un des vieux films dans l'ouest américain que Lily lui avait une fois montrés. Sirius sentait sa main le démanger, mais il ne voulait pas faire de gestes brusques. Les témoins ne semblaient pas vouloir intervenir pour le moment, mais il ne fallait pas leur donner une raison de croire que la situation était dangereuse. Si la foule devenait hystérique, Peter pouvait en profiter pour disparaître à nouveau. Personne ne remarquerait un rat, alors qu'un chien…

« _Lily et James ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça, Sirius ?_ » hurla alors Peter comme un dément.

Sirius vit alors un rapide mouvement dans le dos de Peter. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, un doigt tomba dans une gerbe de sang tandis qu'une puissante explosion dévasta la rue. Sirius eut à peine le temps de lancer un sortilège de protection qu'il fut projeté au sol par le souffle. Il se releva presque immédiatement, sa baguette balayant l'espace devant lui. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'un cratère empli de débris avait remplacé la rue moldue. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol tout autour de lui, les canalisations profondément enfouies avaient été mises à nu et avaient explosé, des gens poussaient des hurlements de toutes sortes, certains éraient l'air hagard. Un épais nuage de poussière avait recouvert toute la scène, mettant une touche finale au tableau apocalyptique.

Sirius descendit vers le centre du cratère, là où se trouvait Queudver. Il n'y en avait plus aucune trace. Il fouilla méticuleusement du regard le lac d'eau croupis qui commençait à se former, mais il n'y avait rien. Juste une robe tâchée de sang et un doigt que mordillait Rango avec délectation. Le jeune homme contempla la scène, complètement éberlué par le spectacle. Puis, petit à petit, il sentit une hystérie monter en lui, prenant le pas sur son sentiment vengeur. Sans qu'il ne réussisse à se contrôler, un rire convulsif s'échappa de sa gorge. D'abord nerveux, il devint de plus en plus frénétique au point que Sirius ne put s'arrêter. Il ne résista même pas lorsque plusieurs bras l'empoignèrent par l'épaule et l'emmenèrent à l'extérieur du trou béant. Il ne se contrôlait plus.

Non seulement Peter avait parachevé son plan en prenant Sirius de vitesse, mais en plus il venait de détruire tout espoir de revoir Harry un jour. C'était tout simplement hilarant.

13


End file.
